


Summer Nights and Forever

by kaiania



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: I i know, M/M, at least that's what my friend said, but kinda smutty, but pls trust me, it's good, not smut, unusual pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiania/pseuds/kaiania
Summary: "Cause passion is passion, you know it just as well as me."I die every night with you.





	Summer Nights and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Troye Sivan's "My My My!"

   _Shine on, diamond. Don't make me wait another day,"_ he whispered, chuckling into Yongguk's ear. His breath was warm and it tickled, goosebumps rising on Yongguk's neck. _"Cause passion is passion,"_ he continued, this time staring directly at him with those warm, but daring eyes, _"you know it just as well as me."_ And he does. He knows.

  He took Yongguk's hand into his, dragging him wherever he planned them to go, smiling and laughing. The latter was watching him closely, silent as always, but his mind loud enough for the both of them. The other boy's tanned skin shined under the light of street lamps. He looked unreal and like a dream in Yongguk's eyes, more than ever before. So ethereal, passed through Yongguk's mind.

   _"Now, let's stop running from love,"_ _running from love..._ Yongguk would always run after Jongin, he pondered, no matter how much the younger was far from him or hard to catch. _"Let's stop, my baby. Let's stop running from us,"_ Jongin sing-songed through the empty street while guiding the older somewhere unknown. _Running from us?_ Yongguk questioned himself. _Never_ was his answer.

  Lost in his thoughts, he never noticed how they changed the dimly lighted street for an alley, illuminated only with one lamp, leaving everything else in the dark. _"Oh, my,"_ Yongguk murmured for himself, trying to figure out what was Jongin doing. But he never could, the tanned dancer was always a mystery, one that lured him in, and he didn't mind one bit. _I die every night with you,_ were his words, but he failed to speak.

  _I'm living for your every move,_ he wanted to whisper to Jongin, even though they were the only ones there. But he had no time, not even to take a breath when the latter pulled him closer, no space between them. Their lips almost touching, which caused Yongguk's heart to break out of his chest. He never gets sick of this feeling.

 _"Spark up, **buzz cut** ,"_ Jongin smirked, Yongguk couldn't see, but he knew him good enough. _Buzz cut, huh,_ he mused to himself, _still using that nickname._ Yongguk smirked back, ghosting his mouth above the dancer's, teasing him with his breath, so close but so far. Jongin whined, pressing the rapper impossibly even closer. Yongguk leaning him on the wall of bricks, blocking everything in his view, except himself.

  Trapped between the wall and the man he always wanted to only be his, Jongin's lungs ran out of oxygen and he still hasn't tasted him properly, or _enough._ But no matter how much, never was enough. Yongguk's lips were a drug, just like the rest of him, and one that he never wanted to get off of. He was Jongin's extazy, he took him every night, only to get more addicted. His thoughts foggy and eyes closed, his skin highly sensitive to Yongguk's proximity, his mouth dry, but still waiting, expecting, _needing._

The older was high on Jongin's scent, so intoxicating, just like Jongin as a whole. Yongguk was not a man of many words, but he had a lot to say to the dancer. He came close to his ear, giving his lips a break from teasing, an almost silently whispered: _"I got my tongue between your teeth."_ Younger gasped, rapper's hands holding his hips right under his shirt. His touch hot, leaving a blazing fire wherever his fingers pressed the dark skin. Every single moan that left Jongin's throat was a magic to Yongguk's ears, and he just pressed him more against the wall, his hands touching everywhere they could. But so _carefully, tenderly, **eagerly.**_

The dancer drowned in Yongguk, unable to breathe from all the touches, from his closeness, he whined whenever Yongguk moved away from him, only to invade his space again and again. Everything was happening so rapidly around him, he barely choked _"go slow"_ out of his mouth. But when the older slowed down, Jongin wanted to scream, hot flames burning him inside out were his hands left a trace. He grabbed Yongguk's neck and groaned _"no, no, go fast, **you like it just as much as me** "_ panting for air, teasing with words. Lips above lips, everything was too much, yet not enough.

  _Now, let's stop running from love._ Yongguk pressed a kiss against Jongin, hungry for him. Hungry to taste him. The latter responded just as eagerly, just as hungry, and rapper went to heaven. _Everything with him is a bliss,_ he thought. Every second next to him was a heaven to Yongguk, he would give up anything to stay like this forever. _"Let's **never** stop, my baby,"_ he whispered into Jongin's ear, getting back to tasting him again. _Let's stop running from us, let's stop, my baby._ He hoped that would never happen, but how could he be sure?

  With a certainty in his voice, Jongin hummed _"I die every night with you."_ And it was enough for tonight not to let go. "I _live for your every move_ my darling, don't doubt this." Yongguk moved to his neck, leaving bruises, while the dancer moaned, pulling the former's hair at their ends, earning a grunt. Rapper left markings wherever he could attach his lips to him. His hands roaming Jongin's body, picking him up by thighs, encircling his slim but muscly legs around his hips.

  Yongguk pleaded anyone in his mind for this never to end. _Should be the last night that we're apart,_ he said to himself one evening when Jongin was away, far from him in every way possible. But hands tugging his dark slicked hair brought him back to the reality, one where the dancer was in front of him, close in every way possible. Where his hands were on strong but soft thighs. Where a pair of legs were around his torso, holding tightly. Were two arms hold onto his shoulders and his neck like for their dear life. Feelings jumbled, all over the place, _just like both of them_. Yongguk pressed himself against Jongin, no proximity between them, not even a breath. Air filled with his grunts and Jongin's deep moans, echoing in the empty, dark alley. Dark, round marks decorated both of their necks, collarbones, and shoulders. _Got my name on this treasure,_ they thought the same, unknowingly. Everything was going in a fast pace, messier and without a rhythm. The smell of sweat and spice was strong, their high close to the end. They came untouched, dressed, but feeling naked under mutual gazes. ** _I die every night with you._**

 


End file.
